Devastator
Devastators, in all games they have appeared in, are upper-echelon zombies which have devastating attack power on players. They are large and incredibly bulky, with red eyes and pinkish tissue with a spine that seems to protrude from their bodies. They all have very high health, making them difficult to defeat. SAS: Zombie Assault 3 The Devastators is the strongest and rarest type of zombie in SAS: Zombie Assault 3. It is easily one of the most threatening zombies seen in the field due to its variety of attacks and its large health pool. It can even destroy barricades with one hit, and can kill a player with only a few punches. However, it only has moderate speed and its large size makes it easy to hit at range, allowing players to keep their distance while still effectively damaging it. When killed, the Devastator lets out a high-pitched scream and a low pitched growl simultaneously. As with other zombies in the mobile version of Zombie Assault 3, there is also a stronger green and stronger red variant. The Skeletons that they spawn will also be green or red respectively. Abilities *A close range attack similar to most standard zombie attacks. *The Devastator slams its fists on the ground which does damage in a small radius. *Summons a group of Skeletons which are slightly slower than a Sprinter and have as much health as a Choker. Note: The Devastator must stop moving to do each of its attacks. Note #2: An issue is caused in which, apparently due to lagging or slowing of a computer due to frame-rate issues, when one dies with the focus of the Devastator upon them, the Devastator stops, often uses their 'fist-slam', and causes damage to the already-dead player. While this appears to reset the respawn timer, it seems to cut the timer in half or shorten it to however long one was to wait before the 'fist-slam' occurred; it may happen up to four times in the rarest. However, it will not occur often enough to entirely interrupt a respawn. Tips *Select a powerful weapon with high damage or fire rate, and use Cryo Grenades to freeze the Devastator while firing at it. *Outrun the Devastator far enough that it is just off screen to ensure that its ground attack is out of range, or so you take minimal damage. Using the mini-map as a guide, shoot at the position of the Devastator with a relatively powerful ranged weapon while constantly moving. Because of its large size, it is still easy to hit the Devastator and outrun it when wielding heavier weapons. *Turrets are also effective on killing Devastators, especially when combined with Cryo grenades. *The Flamethrower is extremely useful against the Devastator. Make sure not to get too close when attacking it though, or it will punch you. *The ZCS Wipeout, as well as the SCMITR can take out a Devastator in a few short bursts. *The RPG7, JKH 0.887 CAW, and Mark II work well against it. *The M2 Browning can kill the Devastator in less than 10 seconds if the player fires at it without stopping until its dead. *The M134 Minigun can kill a Devastator in little time, around 6 seconds. *Work in teams to take it out while one player shoots the Devastators, the other guns down the skeletons. If desperate have one player be chased and run as much as possible while others completely focus on the devastator. *Holy hand grenades is also effective against Devastators, as 2 grenades itself is usually enough to kill entire Devastator. SAS Zombie Assault Tower Defense In SAS Zombie Assault TD, the Devastator appears on Round 25. It summons a group of skeletons that attack towers, creates a green aura that damages anything in its range and attacks towers as well. It is the second strongest zombie in the game, but it does the most damage. It can destroy towers (that don't have the Armour Upgrade) and even Jersey Barriers in one single punch. Like the Ruin, even if only one Devastator gets passed the exit, all lives are lost. In SAS Zombie Assault 4, the Devastator appears as a boss enemy. It has far more HP than in previous games, but cannot summon Skeletons. It also moves slower than in SAS 3. However, its AoE attack has a massive damage boost, fully capable of killing a player without sufficient resistance/health in a single hit in front of the Devastator. However, the attack only deals damage directly in front of the Devastator, and therefore, players behind it will not be hurt. Another change in SAS Zombie Assault 4 is that the Devastator enrages when it is has low health (below 2 bars). Occasionally, the Devastator will enrage with 3 health bars. When it enrages, it opens its arms wide (like the Devastator in SAS 3 when summoning skeletons), roars and a red aura surrounds it. An enraged Devastator moves and attacks faster than normal and resists every damage type. Additionally, Devastators look different on SAS 4, as they have no skin and also appear to be of a comparable size to the Ruin of SAS TD infamy. When killed, the Devastator lets out a high pitched scream and the red aura around it fades. Trivia * The Devastator of SAS 3/''SAS TD'' looks similar to the Tank from the video game Left 4 Dead 2. Most notably, they both have massive upper-bodies, and (in SAS 3) they are one of the strongest enemies in their games. * The Devastator also looks similar to Abomination from the 2008 movie The Incredible Hulk. They both have hulking bodies and spikes on them. * The non-savage form is almost identical to the giant titan of Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack on Titan), in that it's large, lean, consisting almost entirely of muscle, and the head appearing to show the skull/being mostly ivory white. * The Savage Devastator in SAS 4 is slightly larger than its non-savage counterpart. * When a Devastator bugs out, it can sometimes beat the ground endlessly, allowing you to hit it with no consequence. * Another glitch that can occur is that the Devastator will not do the animation signalling it's rage mode, but the red aura and resistances will still occur. Tips * Biocleanse Bombs are helpful against the Savage Devastator, they will slow them as well as lower the resistance by 50% when enraged. * Thermal and Chemical Weapons such as the Ronson Flamethrower, Luftplatzen, RIA T40, HIKS S300, Stripper, Furie and Flame Turrets are extremely effective; even more so with Biocleanse Bomb when the Devastator is enraged. * When the Devastator is enraged, its Movement Speed is increased and resists are all increased by 75%, so good use of the Biocleanse Bomb and at least 1 Cryo Grenade or Turret will help out a lot. * MP only. If the Devastator is enraged, switch to your lightest weapon and run circles around an object, trying to keep it opposite of you. When your teammate(s) revive, attack it if it loses interest in you. It may need to be done multiple times. Gallery Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 4.02.57 PM.png 640px-Devastator Slider.png|Description of a Devastator sas4devastator.png|The Devastator in SAS4 Screenshot 12.png|A devastated Devastator Devastator.jpg|A living devastator in SAS4 Screenshot (34).png|A Savage Devastator in Nightmare Mode Screenshot (35).png|A Savage Devastator in Nightmare Mode at less than 25% health Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Assault 3: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault TD: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault 4: Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Melee Enemies Category:Range Enemies Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Mobile Category:SAS Zombie Assault TD